


Winter Rhyme For Another Time

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Affection, Anthropomorphic, Christmas, Drama, Friendship/Love, Furry, Gen, Happy, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, Poetry, Rhyming, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: Christmastime for all of the mammals both in and around Zootopia means the opportunity for a lot of close bonding. A certain fox and a certain rabbit spending time together in the snowy woods are no exception. This was written as a part of the 'Thematic Thursday' recurring event.





	

"Aunt Bonnie," called out the young rabbit, brushing her head against the massive couch, "tell us a story."

"Oh, _sure_ ," Bonnie Hopps replied as she set down a tray covered in little cups of cocoa. The small ones before her made noises of approval. The older bunny gazed at their angelic little faces, and she sat down at the edge of the couch. "Well, I could tell you a routine kind of story, maybe, but I have an interesting idea."

"An idea?" murmured a pair of twins. They gulped down the sweet chocolate goodness and looked up with big eyes.

"How about something like a _song_?" Bonnie asked. "It sounds like a fantastic idea." She grinned from cheek to cheek, bracing her paws against her legs. "Let me get started."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-

In Christmastime, they went outside, one winter day /  
Out of the city, a small cabin, sat oh-so away /  
The bunny and the hare, they made a loud, worried sound /  
The dreaming of such fun, proved such a lie, just boredom found /

Judy tapped on the floor— "wow, really sick of this vacation" /  
Sighing sadly went the hare— "cuz', I'd rather be at the station" /

The two of them, tired of games, stories, and more /  
The cousins saddened, seeing all that like another chore /  
Time passing, trying to relax /  
Them worrying, knowing the facts /

The cabin had few logs still on the fire /  
The rabbit looked out the window with desire /

Waning to mere embers and some sticks /  
Burning to such nothing on the bricks /  
The chill, growing strong, meant the fire needed help /  
The hare, shaking on, grabbed poor Judy with a "Yelp!" /

Nothing on them any close to their old smiles /  
Waiting for the visitor coming there with new piles /

Judy's eyes went on staring, her cousin all tightly pet /  
Window's glass went on freezing, hare twitching, just so upset /  
Then the yuletide log gave it's last bit of power /  
The hare, clutching the big sweater, hopped down to cower /

Yet a sight appeared out the window, being very close by /  
The sly fox popped on by a snowbank, holding a big pie /

It gave Judy such a grin /  
Pie's sweetness almost a sin /  
Treat over his head, stepping past the big hill /  
Gone right past the snow, using just his strong will /

The wood packed tight in his coat all around /  
Chuckling with joy and happy stomps on the ground /

Soon the fire raged brightly /  
Plates of pie held tightly /  
The three ate and ate, then finally napping /  
Fox, hare, and bunny, all cuddling happy /

Judy had gripped the foxy tail and held him close /  
He had stolen her heart and that which meant the most /

Ages past such a mixing would have brought much fear /  
But this predator and these prey were all caring and dear /  
With a lovely, smug grin— so fiery and slick /  
Always loyal, so proud— he was truly "their Nick"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-

As Bonnie finished, leaning back into the comfy couch, she let her eyes close for a few seconds. She let out a happy sigh. It seemed so great, she thought, that just because her generation had gotten much older that they didn't have to feel 'old-fashioned' about such things. Taking in the aroma of the gingerbread cookies from the nearby kitchen, the bunny smiling yet again, Bonnie let herself savor the wonderful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> Poetry is, to be frank, not my thing at all. However, I wanted to give sing-song, poetic writing a shot. I feel pretty happy with how this came out.


End file.
